


What is Normal?

by Creativirae



Category: Rules (Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativirae/pseuds/Creativirae
Summary: Catherine goes from a 12 year old to a 16 year old, and everyone is graduating, getting normal... Other than Catherine's brother, David, who has autism, she tries her best to act like she has a normal life. But when high school hits, everything goes out of the regular. Will Catherine be able to sustain a 'normal life'?
Relationships: Catherine x Jason, Kristi x Melissa, Ryan x David, etc. - Relationship





	1. Out of the Normal

  
I live a normal life. My mom, my dad, my best friend Kristi, my OT friend Jason, and my forever friend Melissa. Oh? I'm forgetting someone? I don't think so. Ugh, fine. Finally, my brother, David and my sister Emma. I love Emma, she's cute, but I can't live a normal life because of David. He's already started middle school and he still acts as if he's little, even though he ha autism. Anyways, I'm trying my best to attain a normal lifestyle. Hopefully, David doesn't forget the rules....

  
Mom still makes me follow along to David's occupational therapy a lot. I don't mind though, I still see Jason and Mrs. Morehouse go too, and all the same people. Although, Emma has to stay home with Dad. As David goes with Stephanie for his checkup, I sit down next to Mom, and she rereads our favorite Harry Potter book, exactly from page 57. She reads aloud, as I pull out my sketchbook. All the years have gone by, and I surprisingly still have this wonderful sketchbook. I wait to see Jason with his mom walk through the door. Just in time, he comes in. He smiles at me, and I smile back. I watch them as they check in.

"Sorry that we're coming late again. Jason was being picky this morning." Mrs. Morehouse says, entering in a small sigh in tiredness. Jason scoffs and he comes with his wheelchair right next to me, as usual. "Hi, Jason." I say, not wanting to put him in a worse mood. Jason sighs and opens up his new word book, with newer words I gave to him and points to the words he wants to say.

 **It. Ok.** **Mom. Annoying.  
  
**  
  
I laugh. "I know where you're thinking." I lean in and whisper, "Sometimes my mom doesn't let me eat the stuff I want to eat even though I'm in 10th grade. Ridiculous, right?" Jason wails and I pull out a card and write **Ridiculous** to it, adding a silly face drawing to it. I slip it into Jason's word book. **Thank you. I. Like. New. Word.**  
  
I smile. It reminds me of when I put the word **Together** in his word book. He didn't like it at first since I didn't include his wheelchair, so I added him in his wheelchair instead. Even though that was years ago, I still feel bad for not considering his feelings. "Hey Jason, remember that one dance we went to? With Ryan and Kristi." I mentioned. Kristi was my next door neighbor. But, I moved a neighborhood away after Emma was born,   
  
**Yes. Very. Fun. Neighbor. Seem. Mad. At. End.  
  
** Jason was right. Kristi was mad at me when I didn't tell her about Jason. But we've forgotten about that. Every since Kristi met Melissa at the end of summer, she forgot about it. In fact, she told me she didn't care, and that Jason was cool. I was really glad to hear that. Surprisingly, Kristi and Melissa didn't get along as much as I thought they would. Actually, they fight everyday about the smallest things, and honestly, it pisses me off. But mostly they get along. Mostly.  
  
"Yeah.." I start. "She's gotten over it though. Anyways, are you excited for the new school year?" I say, changing the subject.  
  
Jason starts to point in his wordbook.   
**No. Teacher. Stinks a big one!! And. Very. Clueless.  
  
** "Yeah, Mrs. Ven is very clueless. She acts as if you guys are stupid. She wouldn't understand how it feels like." I said, trying to visualize how being disabled is like. Jason sighs, and points to **Thank you. Catherine. Understand. Me. A lot.** I smile. Well, I love him. He's very kind and patience, sometimes he loses his temper, but I understand. "I care about you. I try to see where you're coming from since... well. We're both very different from each other." I said, pushing my long hair to the side.  
  
Jason points. in his wordbook. **Catherine. Very. Pretty. Hair. Down.  
  
** I blush a little. I like my hair up. It's annoying when you have you push it away from your eyes constantly. "Thanks. I'm going to ask your mom if I can make you more words."  
  
Jason smiles. **Thank-**  
  
"HI JASON!" Jason's therapist started. We both sighed.  
 **Lady. Loud. Annoying. And. Ridiculous. I. Can. Understand. But. Can't. Talk.  
  
** I whispered, "Right. Just because you're like this doesn't mean you don't understand anything.  
  
Mrs. Morehouse smiled and said, "I hope Jason doesn't cause any trouble. I know how hard it is to deal with him, and he's already 16." His therapist laughed. "It's fine, he's an angel." she said. Angel? Is he 5 years old? Why does she treat him like a little kid? "OK JASON! (pointing to Jason) FOLLOW ME TO YOUR ROOM! (making a triangle shape above her head)" Jason groans and follows her. After that, David came out. Mom gets up and grabbed the keys. "Alrighty. Let's go." Mom said, as we followed her out the door. I wanted to stop at the store to buy color pencils, but I didn't want to stress out Mom since she had a business meeting in a few minutes.   
  
Mom dropped me and David off at Melissa's house since she needed quiet for her meeting. Why did I have to go with David? He could've gone to Oliver's house.. "Hey girl! My dad made cinnamon scones but SOMEONE ate most of them. But we left two for you." Melissa said, glaring at Kristi. "What? It's not my fault that I was hungry! You always blame everything on me." Kristi said, eating another one. I laugh. Sometimes Kristi can be unreasonable. "See! You're eating one right now!! Take it out of your mouth or I'll come for you." Melissa joked as she ran after Kristi. Kristi took it out of her mouth and ran wailing. I smiled and waved at Mr. Effren. I took one, and damn it was good. I also gave one to David. "Thank you, Frog." he said. He still says that? I groaned. "Ugh... You welcome, Toad."  
  
  
  



	2. When someone is talking to you, don't bring up stupid topics while they're talking.

The first day of school is always the best day. Only because you don't get hard homework. But this year, the first day of school was different. Work piling and piling. This year, my homeroom teacher was Ms. Wes. She's always being taken advantage of, only because of her niceness. People usually take advantage of teachers who show no backbone. After two weeks of school, I wanted to quit.  
  
Monday in Mr. Tyler's Math class. He's super grumpy, but one of the teachers I like. I sat down by my desk next to Melissa, who was sitting next to Kristi. "Hey Mel. Hey Kristi." I said, sitting down and setting up my desk. Melissa can tell if I'm in a bad mood any day. "Ok Cath, what's wrong?" she said, as she ate more of her dad's cinnamon scones. Kristi pleaded for some, so Melissa gave her two. Melissa's dad is a good chef. "I'm alright, I just didn't get any sleep since David was being... David. And Emma cried all night." I said. Kristi swallowed and frowned. "I don't really know what it's like to have a sibling. Since I'm an only child, I think you're pretty lucky. Especially with David. He's special alright." she said, biting more into her first scone. I didn't think Kristi thought of David that way, even though he still pulls his pants down before he enters into the bathroom, and he still bites people when he doesn't like what they say.   
  
At lunch, I went to sit next to Jason. I had packed apple slices, pizza, and Poptarts. My dessert, fruit roll up. "Hi Jason. How was class?" I started. Jason smiled when he saw me.   
  
**Class. Good. I. Had. Good. Time.** Jason pointed in his wordbook.  
"Well Mr. Tyler was good too. I love the way he teaches. Although I'm kinda tired of learning the same things over and over again." I said, playing with my pepperonis on my pizza.  
 **Someone. Meet.** **You.** I didn't know what Jason meant, until some girl walked over to the table, blue eyes, a buzz cut and pink hair, and a pretty hipster outfit came to the table.  
  
"Oh hey Jason! Is this the girl you were talking about?" she said, as she ran her fingers through her hair. I smiled and waved. "Hey girl, I'm Bailey. No nicknames, just Bailey. Nice to meet you. And I'm guessing you're Catherine?" Bailey said, sitting on the other side of the table, and eating her Chicken Alfredo. "How did you know my name was Catherine?" I questioned. Bailey laughed. Her laugh is very contagious, so I snickered under my breath. "Jason was talking all about you! I love all the cards you made him, they look very personal." she said, pointing and fiddling with her hands. Jason turned as red as a tomato. "Oh really? Well, Jason is a really special friend." I said, blushing a little. **Catherine. Best. Friend. Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever.** Jason kept pointing to forever. I hugged him tightly. "You're my best friend too." Bailey glared and said, "You guys kinda seem like lovers." she said, her eyes wide. I blushed and pulled away from Jason. "Ah, I do love him. But we aren't lovers." I said, thinking I made a good answer. **I. Love. Catherine. Too.** Jason pointed. Bailey laughed. "I know what you mean. I love my best friend Monica. But she went home sick. Anyways, let's eat before we lose more time."   
  
  
Pretty much, my day altogether was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Please comment and kudos!


End file.
